criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hands Up
Hands Up 'is the nineteenth case of ''Criminal Case, being the nineteenth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the eighty-fifth case overall. It takes place in Antarctica as the first second of the district. Plot The team enter the lab, Abril continues the investigation due to Kassim's traumatic events, however, when they enter the lab, they see a frozen figure standing in the middle of the room. Approaching the figure, they gasp, discovering the body of expedition scientist Venus Ashman, skin an clothes blue. Endar and Xiang confirmed that the victim was shot by a superficial kind of nitrogen, possibly formed in the lab she was killed in. Abril and the player investigate the research base for any plausible suspects, including the victim's assistant Drake Sosa after discovering his ID badge, expedition planner Anita Bauman who planned on going to investigate the cold with the victim and expedition analyst Tom Sawyer after discovering his project that involved the victim's work. Abril sighs, being unable to gain verification to the command center due to the only place to get verification became a crime scene. However, they were interrupted by a woman hiding behind the crates, saying that she can get them in for free. The woman in question was vlogger Charity Manning. Abril recognized her as the woman whose traveled to the most dangerous and demanding places and recorded there, such as the infamous Death Valley. She explains that she originally was going to be outside and attempt to fight against the cold alone, when she discovered the research base. She managed to get into the grounds and infiltrate, planning on staying until the expedition leaves. She holds up a keycard she created out of materials around the outskirts of the base, saying that this "master keycard" can get the player and Abril anywhere into the base. She points to the turret command center door and wishes them good luck. They sneak into the turret command center and discover fragments of the murder weapon, an experimental nitrogen plasma rifle, in the turret command center. They also suspect security team leader Oliver Lund after discovering his lunch in the turret command center. Oliver explains that they were well enough without a group of scientists, only needing the brute force and food to survive in the cold. He says that if he lead the expedition instead of Henri, no one would be dead. Abril and the player talked about their suspect roster outside the analytical room when they see Anita limping at them, her crying out of her black eye. Abril held her and asked her what happened, in which Anita responded that Oliver hit her in a drunken rage, confronting him after overhearing his insults towards the victim. After Abril brings Anita to Endar for medical care, they go look for the drunken security team leader, discovering him chugging a glass of whiskey. Oliver groans and complains that the Sphinx is interfering with the expedition, and advises them to get out. Distraught to deal with him right now, they continue investigating until gathering enough evidence to arrest Drake Sosa for the murder. Drake pushed up his glasses and denied involvement in the murder, saying that murdering his boss would only get him kicked out of the expedition which he found exciting. Abril snarled and piled up evidence, with forced Drake to get emotional, saying that he wants to stay. He said that expedition leader Savannah Mac warned the base and it's inhabitants that there has been a murder and told everyone to stay calm. People reacted differently. Venus, specifically, started to break down and scream, saying that they need to get out of here before the cold gets to them. While Drake tampered with the plasma rifle and attempted to fix it, Venus busted in, advising Drake to go with her. Drake, confused, shook his head, saying that he has a job to do. She continued to plead and pushed him to the brink. She raised her voice and attempted to grab Drake's wrist, which in return, made him fire the nitrogen plasma rifle right into her chest, freezing her forever. A sorrowful Drake told the news to Judge Moreau, which saddened him and sentenced him to fifteen years, showing a sign of grievance with the assistant's actions. As Abril and the player sigh and say how the expedition seems like they are dropping like flies, Oliver walks up to them with a shotgun pointed at them, saying that they shouldn't have arrived here in the first place. Oliver threatened Abril to put her gun down through his drunken slurs. Abril shook his head and pushed him into a wall, causing him to load a shotgun shell into the ceiling. Abril grabs the player's hand and runs, hiding in the turret command center. They arrive and duck behind a table in the turret command center. They frantically search for a way out, discovering a walkie talkie. They attempt to pick up someone, Savannah picking up and saying that she'll come down and assess the situation. As they wait for Savannah, the door kicks down, a drunken Oliver threatening to put his shell into Abril's stomach. A light-hearted Savannah came in and relaxed Oliver, saying that she gave them permission to be here. She takes the shotgun and throws it aside, before telling him to go to the mess hall for some coffee. Abril thanks the player, commenting that even though most men don't scare her, the security team leader is a huge exception. Savannah laughs and eases them to continue investigating on what they are working on. They ask Tom if there was anything suspicious going on, which he comments that his holographic security footage caught someone tampering with the turret controls. However, they enter the analytical room and discover footage tapes, the film being pulled and frayed. Tom sighed and said that someone trashed his place, and it had to be someone in the facility. With the lost of a lead, they investigate Venus's lab, discovering her lead on the expedition's reason for being here: testing out a possible sign of life in Antarctica. Abril discovered in a crate blueprints of a dome that's built miles away to see if trees and various other crops could grow in the cold soil. With a new lead and determination to find out who shot them down, they put on their coats and start to trudge through the snow to the Valkyrie Dome. Summary Victim * '''Venus Ashman (found frozen in her lab) Murder Weapon * Nitrogen Plasma Rifle Killer * Drake Sosa Suspects Profile * This suspect carves ice sculptures * This suspect has an astrophysics degree * This suspect smokes electronic cigarettes Appearance * This suspect wears stripes * This suspect has short hair Profile * This suspect carves ice sculptures * This suspect smokes electronic cigarettes Appearance * This suspect wears stripes Profile * This suspect carves ice sculptures * This suspect has an astrophysics degree * This suspect smokes electronic cigarettes Appearance * This suspect has short hair Profile * This suspect carves ice sculptures * This suspect has an astrophysics degree * This suspect smokes electronic cigarettes Appearance * This suspect wears stripes Profile * This suspect carves ice sculptures * This suspect has an astrophysics degree * This suspect smokes electronic cigarettes Appearance * This suspect has short hair Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer carves ice sculptures. *The killer has an astrophysics degree. *The killer smokes electronic cigarettes. *The killer wears stripes. *The killer has short hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Underground Lab. (Clues: Victim's Body, ID Badge, Faded Planner; Victim Identified: Venus Ashman) * Examine ID Badge. (New Suspect: Drake Sosa) * Speak to Drake about working under the victim. * Examine Faded Planner. (New Suspect: Anita Bauman) * Speak to Anita about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Analytical Room) * Investigate Analytical Room. (Clues: Locked Metal Crate, Plasma Source) * Examine Locked Metal Crate. (New Suspect: Tom Sawyer) * Speak to Tom about the new project. * Examine Plasma Source. (Result: Ice) * Analyze Ice. (6:00:00; Result: The killer carves ice sculptures) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer has an astrophysics degree) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Speak to the unknown woman. (Result: Charity carves ice sculptures and has an astrophysics degree; New Crime Scene: Turret Command Center) * Investigate Turret Command Center. (Clues: Metal Fragments, Burger, Torn Paper) * Examine Metal Fragments. (Murder Weapon Identified: Nitrogen Plasma Rifle) * Examine Nitrogen Plasma Rifle. (Result: Nicotine-like Substance) * Examine Burger. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (New Suspect: Oliver Lund) * Talk to Oliver about monitoring the command center. (Result: Oliver has an astrophysics degree) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Anita's Eviction) * Speak to Anita about kicking the victim out of the expedition. (Result: Anita carves ice sculptures) * Analyze Nicotine-like Substance. (9:00:00; Result: The killer smokes electronic cigarettes; New Crime Scene: Floating Panels) * Investigate Floating Panels. (Clues: Locked Security Camera, Bloody Scalpel) * Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Security Footage) * Talk to Tom about arguing with the victim. (Result: Tom has an astrophysics degree and smokes electronic cigarettes) * Examine Bloody Scalpel. (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood. (Result: Drake's Blood) * Talk to Drake about accidentally cutting himself. (Result: Drake has an astrophysics degree) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * See what happened to Anita's eye. (Result: Anita smokes electronic cigarettes; New Crime Scene: Holographic Globe) * Investigate Holographic Globe. (Clues: Whiskey Bottle, Cat Camera, Locked Holographic Device) * Examine Whiskey Bottle. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (Result: Oliver's Saliva) * Talk to Oliver about hitting Anita. (Result: Oliver carves ice sculptures and smokes electronic cigarettes) * Examine Cat Camera. (Result: Footage; Drake carves ice sculptures and smokes electronic cigarettes) * Talk to Charity about recording the victim and Drake. (Result: Charity smokes electronic cigarettes) * Examine Locked Holographic Device. (Result: Greece In Ruins) * Speak to Tom about the simulation. (Result: Tom carves ice sculptures) * Investigate Artificial Plant Tanks. (Clues: Victim's Badge, Box of Seeds) * Examine Victim's Badge. (Result: Colored Fibers) * Examine Box of Seeds. (Result: Nitrogen Tank) * Examine Nitrogen Tank. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Colored Fibers. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears stripes) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has short hair) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Cold To the Touch (2/6). Cold To The Touch (2/6) * Attempt to appease Oliver. * Investigate Turret Command Center. (Clues: Futuristic Radio) * Examine Futuristic Radio. (Result: Savannah's Number) * Contact Savannah for help. (Reward: 20,000) * Speak to Tom about a lead. * Investigate Analytical Room. (Clues: Frayed Film Tapes) * Talk to Tom about the sabotaged film. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Underground Lab. (Clues: Victim's Crate) * Examine Victim's Crate. (Result: Valkyrie Dome Blueprints) * Move on to a new case now!